


Cuddles on the captain’s chair

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain’s Chair, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard had been waking up in the middle of gamma shift only to find the bed next to him cold and empty, finding out Jim was spending the night sitting in the captain’s chair rather then sleeping in their shared bed.Trektober Day 6 (Captain’s Chair)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Cuddles on the captain’s chair

Leonard knew Jim had nightmares, because so did he. After Khan they had comforted each other often enough, cuddling until they fell asleep in one another's arms. Leonard still couldn’t sleep without feeling Jim’s strong heartbeat. But it got better, at least that’s what Leonard had thought. 

For a while now Leonard had woken up with an empty and cold space in bed next to him, where his husband should be, the chronometer telling him it’s somewhere around the middle of gamma shift.

Trying to go back to sleep was without use when Jim wasn’t lying next to him. He would stay awake until the moment Jim came back to bed shortly before alpha shift started and with that shortly before their duties as Captain and CMO began. He did as if he was sleeping whenever Jim sneaked back into bed, not wanting to confront him yet, rather hoping Jim would tell him what was up, on his own account.

Due to the time he spent sleepless in their bed waiting for Jim to return, Leonard was running low on energy, the only thing keeping him awake during his shifts was coffee. 

It was another night Leonard woke up without Jim next to him, but this time the spot he had been lying on was still warm, so he couldn’t be gone a long time and he had enough of Jim’s sneaking out.

“Computer where the hell is my goddamn husband?” Leonard said, his voice still raspy from sleep.

The computer just beeped in confusion, not having understood what Leonard meant with his unusual request.

“Computer localize Captain Kirk,” the brunette clarified.

“Captain Kirk is on the bridge,” the computer replied.

“Of course he is,” Leonard grumbled to himself.

Not even caring how he looked like, still in sweatpants and an old tee he stormed to the bridge, probably scaring the one or two crewmen who were on gamma shift.

In the turbolift Leonard tried to calm down, he wanted to know what was wrong, he didn’t want to shout at his husband.

The doors to the bridge slid open revealing it to be empty except for the head of blond hair peeking out from the captain’s chair.

While wondering where the skeleton crew that normally took over the bridge duties during gamma shift was and coming to the conclusion that Jim probably sent them away he stepped over to where his husband was sitting.

“Bones, what are you doing here?” The Captain asked upon spotting Leonard coming his way. Jim was also still in his pajamas, looking tired and nothing like his captainly self.

“I could ask you the same question,” Leonard answered, before gesturing for Jim to scoot over.

They cuddled together on the chair definitely only designed for one person, limbs tangled together and Leonard’s head resting on Jim’s shoulder and just enjoyed each other’s presence quietly, staring out at the sheer endlessness of space.

“Jim can you tell me what’s wrong, it’s nothing I did right?” Leonard broke the comfortable quiet.

“Of course it’s nothing you did Bones, it’s just we’ve been through so much after everything that happened with Khan and in general. You’ve helped me with the nightmares, but still whenever I fall asleep I see the Enterprise crash, everyone dies, you die Bones and I’m the only one alive. I wake up and I see you sleeping there and it seems like you are the real dream. I can’t wake you up because I’m afraid that if I’ll do that you’ll vanish and it turns out you’re just a sweet dream and I couldn’t save you or anyone else,” Jim confessed, tears running down his cheeks, emotion heavily laced into his voice.

Leonard lifted his head off Jim’s shoulder to be able to look into his oh so blue eyes. With feather light presses of his lips Leonard kissed away his husband’s tears. Then he leaned in to kiss Jim on the lips, there was no need for urgency, just the gentle movement of their lips, dwelling in each other’s arms and the moment.

“You listen to me darlin’ we made a promise to each other in good and bad times to be there for the other. We both came into this marriage with a lot of baggage and we managed it together, cause sorrow shared is a sorrow halved. I still can’t sleep without feeling or hearing your heartbeat. And I suffered from the nightmares as well. We’ll manage this too, together, like we always did and always will do. So please, Jim, I beg you to wake me the next time, because I wanna be there for you. I haven’t slept without you next to me anyway,” Leonard said, after breaking the kiss in need of oxygen, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Jim whispered. “I promise I’ll stay in bed the next time I have a nightmare and you do the same you old worry ward.”

“Love you, too.” They lay together on the captain’s chair, nearly on top of one another, their glazes directed back out the view window. 

Seeing the darkness out there didn’t scare him anymore since he had Jim by his side, he had told him as much in their wedding vows.Jim had made him see the beauty out there, still he couldn’t keep his eyes directed out there when the most beautiful thing was right next to him. 

“Bones you are staring.”

“M’ Not.”

“Yes you’re. What is it?”

“I just realized you’re the most beautiful thing in the universe.”

“You’re such a charmer, I look like something Spock’s sehlat puked out.”

“To me you always look great,” Leonard answered.

“You look just as beautiful, thanks for being here for me.”

“Always.” With that Leonard tugged his head under Jim’s chin, letting himself be lulled to sleep by Jim’s steadily beating heart. Shortly after that Jim fell asleep as well, arm protectively slung around Leonard.

At the beginning of the alpha shift the senior crew found them like this, tangled together, still sitting on the captain’s chair. A small fond smile on both their faces.


End file.
